left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Smoker
= Ridiculous = Denkkar 03:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) It makes me laugh that this is a "featured" article considering how inaccurate it is. I was going to simply fix it when I realized I'd have to re-write the whole thing, and I've already done this in the Tactics section anyway. # Getting noosed does not require teammate intervention if you are quick since you can shoot the smoker before losing the ability to wield a weapon # Smoke getting in the way of your shot? We got uzi's and shotguns for crying out loud. Accuracy by volume anyone? # The best time to attack the smoker is to wait for it to attack your teammate so you can follow the tongue back to it. LOL. So not playing on your team. # Complete omission of effects of melee on teammate, tongue, and smoker # You can chat over voice comm loud and clear while getting choked... would be more awesome if you couldn't tank at all like the article says, but it doesn't work that way # "Look for places where the smoker would choke someone". The randomness of the spawn makes this of little value. You are better off just listening for coughing and keeping a buddy nearby. : I only "featured" it because I needed a literally random article to feature, just to test out how it would look in the layout. But yeah, it was pretty bad :( takua108 12:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Good to know there was a method behind the madness. Sorry, I didn't follow the "wiki way" and flamed. I just felt that frustrated. Denkkar 00:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) = Mutated height? = I've noticed that the Smoker seems very tall. Could this be a mutation, or was the human he used to be just a tall guy? He's just skinny, actual smoking can severely reduce your weight, so stay away from those cigarettes, kiddies! 03:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps the designers made him tall intentionally so that not only will he stand out (because let's face it, if he wasn't tall and had smoke around him, we wouldn't notice him during a horde attack) and possibly so that if a survivor was constricted, another survivor could kill the smoker from the front, i.e. Shoot over the survivor's head. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, can somebody get some screenshots of the Smoker? It would be nice to have one of the Smoker strangling somebody, and maybe even the cloud of smoke the Smoker leaves behind when it's killed. If you have one you're considering adding, but you're not sure about, feel free to show me. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Here, I uploaded this one. Another tactic when playing as a Smoker Pulling Survivors that are very high up (eg; top of the elevator shaft on No Mercy Finale) while standing down below will result in not only them being separated from the group, but a very decent chunk of fall damage. Different ledges may produce different results however, and result in them hanging from ledges rather than being pulled down. -- Generally this is as a result of falls that do not prompt the survivor "oh shi- i'm falling" response already (like the rooftop on Map3 of No Mercy that the survivors must cross). Learning these ledges and how to get people down from them is an integral smoker strategy to quickly incap survivors. Corinthian-blue 00:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC)